


Redención

by Vectriz_Ikaros



Series: Traducciones de Gemini Yaoi [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mairon enamorado, Melkor es bueno relatando historias, Melkor solo quiere sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vectriz_Ikaros/pseuds/Vectriz_Ikaros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porque aunque se pueda negar el amor... es siempre como si hubiera un muro entre ellos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hola de nuevo traigo una nueva traducción… esta vez se trata de Redenção, como les había dicho el que seguía era “dark ways of lust” pero antes de que comenzara esta traducción Gemini Yaoi subió este fic que se sitúa antes después de Ojos de fuego y antes del ya

**ooooooo**

** Redención **

Melkor Pov

—Envíen por Mairon—

Ese es el mensaje que le paso a uno de mis mensajeros, y el va rápidamente. Sonrió en mi corazón, ya que la mayoría de mis servidores aunque no se atreven a preguntarme directamente por que Mairon pasa todas las noches conmigo, se han preguntado acerca de esto en el interior.

—¡Bueno, pues!— me digo —¡Es porque folla increíble!—

Rio para mismo. Nunca antes tuve un amante de este tipo, pero no se lo he dicho. No voy a hacer que su ego se hinche. Pero es verdad. Es hermoso, y desde la primera vez que vino aquí, fue una maravilla. Estas personas por lo general son malas en la cama… por lo menos conmigo siempre fueron así. La mayoría no puede manejar todo el coito conmigo porque nadie soporta toda mi energía y manifestación de valar –nunca tuve relaciones sexuales con cualquier vala o valie; ningún quiso darme, aunque he codiciado a Varda en los primeros días– termina perjudicado o use demasiado. Todos se quejan, pero nadie folla como él.

Quiero decir, nadie más que Mairon.

No sé a qué tipo de poder tiene acceso, ni qué clase de brujería desarrollo con su entrenamiento previo con Aulë, pero una cosa es cierta: ¿¡Cómo puede manejarlo cuando los demás no pueden!?

Tengo una erección solo de pensarlo. Y así, estas ideas se complementan en mi mente, cuando aparece en la puerta de mi habitación privada. Me hace una reverencia y luego se dirige a mi con respeto.

—¿en qué puedo servirle, señor mío?—

—Primero dime lo que ha sucedido allí en Valinor—

—He oído que Varda está haciendo dos luces, se llaman Illuin y Ormal, y también Tulkas va a casarse—

Veo sus ojos con la cara amargada y resentida. ¡El idiota de Tulkas se va a casar! Bueno, si… aunque no tengo más ilusiones en ese sentido.

—¿sí? ¡Porque quiero más mierda de ellos! Escucha, creo que voy a destruir estas luces. ¡Esa idiota Varda sentirá el peso de mi mano y mi martillo en sus obras. Ya que no quiso sentir mi bastón, sentirá algo más!

Mairon ríe, al mismo tiempo que lo hace, veo en sus ojos una chispa de curiosidad.

—Mi señor, ¿la ha deseado a ella?

—Ah, ya… quería casarme con ella—

Veo en su rostro el mismo dolor que revoloteaba por mí recientemente. ¡Acaso piensa que me casaría con él! Ahora… ¿Quién se cree que es para eso?

—Pero es una pena— respondo – ¡es hermosa y nada más! Me hizo un favor al rechazarme. ¡Ver la vida que ella y el idiota de Manwë tienen, se sientan en sus asientos, están ahí nada más y nada! ¡Oh imaginar tener una esposa que no haga nada!

El maia se rio de nuevo y entonces me pregunta:

—¿así que no te gusta ella más?

—¡¿gustar?! La he codiciado, sabes… pero creo que nunca me ha gustado—

—¿no?

—No, después de todo, ahora no me siento extraño… una mujer aburrida que me mantenga remilgado. ¡Bah! La he codiciado. Pero probablemente me habría aburrido en los primeros días.

El sonrió, como si estuviera complacido.

—Es…

Es como si sus ojos me preguntaran si me gusta alguien más. ¡Oh no! ¡No empecemos con eso! ¡El tiene que complacer, no inspeccionar mi vida! El debería dejar de meterse en otros asuntos y acabar de una vez.

—Mairon hablando de eso, hoy quiero hacer algo diferente…  quiero que las chupes…

Veo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Quiero morderlo, besarlo mientras gime, pero no. Voy a controlarme. Tomo mi polla de mi túnica, e incluso verlo, voy a tener que golpearlo, sin muchas ceremonias.

—lo haremos, comienzo—

Hábilmente, el maya toma mi polla dura y comienza a ir ida y vuelta. Cierra los ojos, como si lo penetrara, incluso su mano libre para hacerme… ¿afecto? No, Mairon no puede abrazar

—Mairon evite el contacto—

—¿hun? ¿No te gusta?

Estoy en silencio por un momento. ¡Como…! De hecho, es vergonzoso, pero me gusta. Al igual cuando me toca, cuando me haga lo que llama “cariño”. ¡Me encanta, pero yo no quiero parecer dependiente de ello!

—ahora no lo hagas. Solo haz lo que debes hacer, con una ventaja habla en medio de la paja—

—hablar… ¿de qué?

—lo que quieras, siempre es positivo—

—hun… si. Así que voy a hablar de… cuando vine aquí y le di mi primera vez—

—¡oh si hable!

Pronto se devolvió de golpe y hablaba al mismo tiempo…

—sentí sus penetrantes ojos verdes en mí…—

—hun…—

—… y yo sabía que iba a termina en… ¡oh, pero yo quería lo que paso!

—Eh… ¿hablas de mi polla dentro de ti?—

—¡oh, al principio me dolía...! ¡Como hace daño. Yo no sabía lo que iba a ser, porque nunca lo había hecho antes!—

—Espere, ¿eras virgen?

—¿mi amo no sabía?... es el habito de Valmar… mantenerse virgen hasta el matrimonio, ¿para usted?—

—¡ahora! ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Habría sido más divertido follarte duro, sabiendo que te estaba desflorando!

—¡discúlpeme...!

Empiezo a recordar cuando el vino a mí y se sentó en mi polla seca. Vi un destello de miedo en sus ojos, todo lo que quería y deseaba… ¡por supuesto! El era virgen. ¡Yo tendría que haberlo hecho más difícil en ese momento!

—¿y usted se atrevió a liberarse fuera del matrimonio hun? Podría haber encontrado alguien digno de tu allí en Valinor…

—¡Pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti Melkor!—

—Y ahora eres mi amante, ¿realmente no preferiría hacer un buen matrimonio?

—yo prefiero todo de su mano…—

—Bueno. Vamos sigue hablando de mis rollos—

—hun… era tan bueno… había dolor, pero el placer era mejor de lo que pensaba… ¡me toco en el interior también! Y en medio de su fuerte abrazo… hub…

Su expresión era tan lubrico, parece que todo el que se está masturbando es él y no yo. No dudo que tenga una erección ahora.

El continúa…

—¡así que me sentí completamente tuyo!… ¡siendo finalmente del vala a quien desee durante tanto tiempo! Y su miembro tan grande y penetrándome, con las manos que sostenían tan fuerte mis caderas… ida y vuelta sin parar… ¡ohh! ¡ooohh eso!

Cuando oigo sus gemidos, sus ojos y su rostro. El celebra con sus manos, mordiéndose los labios de placer. Después podría relajarse, como si hubiera pasado mucho esfuerzo. Hasta que golpeo momentáneamente.

—Mairon, ¿vienes?

El no respondió de inmediato, la expresión de un disgusto en su rostro. Entonces habla, con los ojos abajo:

—si…—

—¡y tampoco fue tocado!—

—¡Es porque te quiero tanto mi señor…!—

Sus ojos se iluminaron en llamas. No puedo resistir: con un rápido movimiento, lo desprovisto de su ropa y lo siento desnudo para mí. ¡Es hermoso! Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida (ni siquiera las mujeres que deseaba y que finalmente le pedí que se casaran conmigo, porque… como dijo antes, solo debías tener relaciones sexuales en el matrimonio en Valmar. Pero después que salí de ese infierno comencé a tener amantes, incluso únicos— aunque reiterando estos amantes eran en su mayoría muy débiles. Es como si solo hubiera escuchado instrumentos feos sin afinar y ahora por fin escucho verdadera música.

Sus miembros están llenos. Llego, por supuesto. Pero sigue siendo difícil…

—¡hun! ¡Acuéstate boca abajo en la cama perra!

Lo hizo sin dudarlo. Entonces coloco mi erección, y sin disfrutar a pensar de que me había masturbado, de su buena entradita.

—ahora si sentirás mi bastón, como lo anhelabas ¡perra!—

Dicho esto, me resulta difícil y al mismo tiempo. El se queja, no sé si es de dolor, el placer o ambos. Tomo su bello cuerpo dorado en mis brazos y empiezo a joderle intensamente. ¡¿Cómo es esto tan bueno…?! Por un momento es como una mentira. Pero todo está bien.

Tiro de su pelo, golpeo su culo duro de inmediato. El grita, pero no muestra molestia. En su lugar, simplemente disfruta de nuevo y delante de mí. ¡Se corre dos veces y yo no! Yo no lo acepto. Lo aseguro mas de las caderas y disfruto también, gemir en voz alta. Es muy bueno.

Se vuelve hacia mí y abrázame, besando mi frente. ¡Mairon, le dije que nada de afecto…! Pero es tan bonito que puedo mantenerlo.

—te amo— susurra, sus labios casi apoyados en los míos.

—¿Qué… que ha dicho?

—Que te amo—

Mairon dijo que me ama. El dijo. Dios, dijo. Lo veo, realmente nunca podría esperar nada igual.

—Nadie me dijo eso antes—

—¡Bien…! Pero entonces yo digo. Quiero decir cuántas veces sean necesarios para que la escuches—

El sonríe, y me dejo seducir por esa sonrisa. Su corazón aun conserva gran parte de lo que tiene en Valinor, no le he corrompido lo suficiente.

¿O es que él hace que mi corazón este más ligero, menos cerrado y oscuro?

Continuara…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo  


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> advertencia: el siguiente fan fic es una traducción de “Redenção” de Gemini Yaoi, contiene escenas de sexo explicito; los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo autor.
> 
> Vectriz Ikaros: hola; al fin, luego de un problemita que tuve hoy en la mañana les traigo la segunda parte del fic espero les guste

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

II

Melkor Pov

Durante la noche, deje que se quedara. Use la excusa de que lo quiero disponible si deseo tener sexo en la noche. Pero la verdad es que al igual que su cuerpo. Estar a su alrededor, incluso conseguir contacto mientras hablamos mal del personal de Valinor. Mairon me abrazo toda la noche y ver su mirada como si dijera palabras. No sé, pero creo que él está enamorado de mi.

Es cierto que, según dijo amarme hace un momento, pero hay muchos tipos de amor, devoción. Desde luego, me quiere como… como un hombre. Y fue por ese amor que el dejo su posición privilegiada en Valinor para seguirme.

Pobre maia. Es como he dicho, el podría haber hecho un buen matrimonio, preservando su antigua posición. De hecho todavía tiene tiempo de hacerlo, ya que nadie sabe que él era mi amante.

De repente, la idea me asusta. ¿Y si simplemente desaparece? ¿Y si me deja? ¡Ahora! Yo no debería estar afectado por ello. Después de todo, somos solo dos ainur que tienen una alianza servidor y maestro. El me paga por el servicio y otro en su lugar tendría que pagar también. Aunque dudo que otro podría hacerlo como el…

Pero eso no es todo. No puedo explicarlo, pero de repente la idea de verle regresar a Aulë y a las obras de Valinor me ha desagradado. Dejo de pensar en estas cosas pues me siento vulnerable.

Así que no puedo mostrarme tan dependiente de él. Me protejo de esta adicción.

Por lo tanto trato de demostrar que tengo el control de la situación, un hermoso día solo la atención estropear su alegría. Viene alegre, a pesar del sexo grosero que hago con él. Pero a él le gusta. No sé cuanto puedo manejar porrazos en su culo, por lo que muerdo, tiro de su pelo, pero no solo soporto como disfruta. En estos días, dijo que quería sentir mi fuerza. Siempre me besa y sonríe después del acto, y queda  a mis pies. Hun… Mairon, voy a tener que poner fin a su alegría. Solo por el placer de acabar con él.

Uno de estos días, después del coito, que me está abrazando, sonriendo y me acariciaba como a él le gusta hacer. Y le miro a los ojos con una expresión sombría.

-¿te gusta, Mairon?-

-¡oh, sí… me encanta!-

-Al igual que… ¿Varda con Manwë? ¿o tal vez es el doble de amor?

-¡Sí! ¡Tal vez aun más! Te amo. ¡El momento del día que más me gusta es venir aquí, y quedarme con usted! No solo por el sexo, sino  también por abrazarlo, reunirme con usted, escuchar tu voz…

-pero a mi no me gustas-

El choque es visible en sus ojos. Es como si le hubiera arrancado una parte de él sin siquiera advertir. El se queda sin habla.

-oh mi señor…-

Balbucea sin saber que decir. Claro. No estoy obligado a que me guste. Pero el no sabía que decir ante eso.

Sigo con mi tormento implacable:

-Yo no te quiero aquí conmigo en la cama hoy. Toma tu ropa y vete-

Parpadeo un par de veces, tal vez tratando de contener las lágrimas, el maia se levanta y toma su ropa. Voy al baño para ducharme, pero lo llamo.

-¡Mairon!

-¿si?-

-ve a tomar la ducha en el exterior. ¡Fuera de mi camino pronto!-

Desconcertado, se viste de todos modos, y sale. Yo sonrió por dentro

-Si me dejas, por lo menos sabes que no me gustas. ¡Idiota! Esto es el pago por ese amor. Debido a que no eres mío, ¿para qué cortejar a esos idiotas?-

Me siento sin forro, porque yo no solo soy rechazado. ¡También rechazo, también se romper corazones! Y a la mierda. Nadie le dijo que viniera aquí para mí.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Para completar la miseria, llego diez días sin llamarlo a mi habitación. El debe estar pensando que estoy con otros amantes, pero estoy solo.  Sorprendentemente, cuando pienso en el sexo, pensó en él. Es tan bueno… y tiene un cuerpo tan hermoso. Mucho caliente. Así que…

Ah, basta de eso. Pensar en el me hace sentir vulnerable. Yo no quiero parecer dependiente de él o de mi mismo. Pero sin darme cuenta, empiezo a observarlo desde lejos. Gestionando orcos, trabajando en la fortaleza y todavía alrededor del día a Valinor, comienzo a espiarle. Pero estoy recibiendo información “por la mesa”, es decir, un mensajero le pregunta y el viene a decirme que hay de nuevo. Ni siquiera estoy dándole la palabra. Pero le veo en la distancia. Y lo peor es que mi corazón se derrite ante la visión del mismo. Me gusta verlo, pero no me atrevo a llamarlo.

Un día, cuando finalmente paso por la habitación que usa cuanto esta aquí, lo escucho llorar. Sin duda, es a causa de lo que hice. Yo no me debería moverse, pero de una manera u otra, asi es como me siento. Como para que ocasionar molestias. Pero ¿Por qué es exactamente lo que me hace sentir eso?

Al final del periodo de diez días, sin embargo, me siento como si estuviera enfermo. Siento mucha la falta de quedarme con él, me hace sentir enfermo. No debería ceder, pero ahora ¿Qué? Yo lo llamo, pero a fin de no mostrar mis sentimientos.

Cuando por fin le llamo, el viene aquí muy serio, muy formal. Durante un tiempo, seguimos mirándonos el uno al otro en silencio. Luego el rompe el silencio:

-¿Qué quiere de mi señor?-

-ven aquí, tirate-

El está jugando en la cama con tal intensidad, es un acto casi dramática. Empezamos a besar nuestros labios de manera codiciosa, y yo tomo su cuerpo en mis brazos. Entonces, cuando dejamos de besarnos, respiramos de manera afectada, nuestro objetivo entre sí. Digo:

-Reduzca la velocidad… ahora ralentiza (1)

Muy lentamente, lo dejo boca abajo en la cama y lo beso. Quiero cubrir todo su cuerpo con mis labios. Después de la vuelta anterior y besando sus labios nuevamente. El sonríe en medio del beso. De la misma forma a cuando le doy mi atención… y aparentemente no trata de disimilarlo. Trato de hacer este acto con algo de posesión, como si él fuera “mío” y solo lo hago por un sentimiento de querer sacar el máximo provecho de él. Pero en el fondo creo que no lo disfrazo mucho. El siente .en el fondo- que el realmente me fascina.

No hablamos de nada de lo que paso, lo ignoro y yo debería decir que no me gusta. El simplemente lo ignora. Sonríe como si nunca hubiera dicho nada. Y sin embargo, estamos entrelazados en el amor de nuevo. Penetro lentamente, mirándole a los ojos y bebiendo cada gemido de placer de sus labios. Despues de disfrutar el beso una y mil veces. El sonríe.

-Te amo-

El dice una vez mas, dos veces, tres veces y no contesto, pero mi corazón me traiciona. Mairon, no lo quiero admitir, incluso a mi mismo, pero creo que contigo entre en esto llaman “pasión”. No quiero que te vayas. Y la terrible idea  de verte volver a Valinor me asalta de tal manera que ya no dispensar de ti en la cama.

Un día me preguntas eso:

-¿y si un día decide casarse?-

Esta pregunta es bastante desconcertante. Porque yo no sé si se refiere a casarme con alguien más o casarme con él. El sabe su posición de amante, pero también sabe que es inseguro. Es posible que desee saber si, me caso de nuevo, me dispenso de su servicio… y otra vez la idea de separarme de el me hace sentir enfermo.

-oh, creo que no me voy a casar. No confió en nadie lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

También es una respuesta bastante criptica y dudosa. Porque si bien podría ser un aspecto negativo de que no voy a casarme nunca con él, es también una indicación de que no voy a casarme con nadie más que él, dejándolo tan libre de ser mi amante indefinidamente.

No dice nada. Solo me besa en la boca de nuevo, y casi inconscientemente me gusta pensar que si lo hubiera conocido antes de mi decepción, y que le pidiera que se casara conmigo y el aceptara. Y ahora estaríamos en esta cama amándonos, perteneciéndonos el a mí  y yo a él.

Pero no le voy a decir nada a él. Si él no quiere nada y vuelve a Valinor, nunca sabrá que lo amaba; era mío, pero yo no era suyo.

Pero esta idea de la separación me atormenta de nuevo, y así sucesivamente otro día me llamo.

-Mairon. Mira, yo no necesito más de un espía en Valinor-

Su rostro se vuelve pesado, como si pensara que no quería más en mis servicios y enviarlo lejos.

-¿así que…?-

-asi que quiero que te quedes definitivamente aquí. Te haras cargo de Angband, mientras me quedo en Utumno.  Estará completamente bajo su propio mando-

Al darse cuenda de que fue “ascendido” y no “despedido”, da un grito de alegría y me abraza.

-Señor, ¿Cómo puedo darte las gracias?-

-Continúa siendo leal. Por cierto, por cierto, yo no quiero que tengas otros amantes. Eres solo mio. ¿Entendido? ¡Si yo me entero que me traicionas, te mandare amarrado de espaldas y desnudo a Valinor! Pero… si eres fiel, continuaras recibiendo recompensas. Eso y mucho más.

-¡Oh, pero yo no tengo ojos para nadie más…! ¡Solo para ti!-

El sonríe. Y siento ganas de abrazarlo, para decirle lo mucho que lo quiero… pero no admitiré eso ni a mí mismo.

Deja que sea. Tal vez algún día…

Ooooooooooooooooo

_Narración en tercera persona_

_Diez mil años despues_

-y así, Mairon, empecé a amarte-

El maia vio a su consorte con asombro.

-¿enserio? Desde entonces… cuando me dijiste que no te gustaba…

-una idiotez. Un imbécil miedo de amor, eso es lo que era. Yo te he besado y abrazado pretendiendo que nos casamos, solo en mi mente… yo era un tonto-

-así que cuando pensé que no te encantaba… cuando yo lloraba pensando que me despreciabas…-

-Mairon… desde el primer día que estaba contigo… desde ese día, sin embargo era un “hijo de puta” y solo lo volví para el sexo… y para asegurarme de que estaba… pero desde ese día sentí que eras todo lo que quería. Solo temía. El miedo al rechazo, y el miedo que estabas fingiendo ser “todo lo que quieres”, como una forma de manipulación-

-Entiendo, a pesar de que sufrí en ese momento… me alegro de que confiaste en mi a este punto. Hasta el punto que casarte conmigo-

….

El vala sonrió, beso a su maia. Desde que admitió amarlo, ya no sentía más ese muro invisible entre ellos, era como si sus almas se fundieron como una.

-cariño… yo era tan estúpido contigo-

-bueno… ¡si tuviera que volver a empezar! ¡Volvería contigo!-

-mi maya se ha vuelto más asertivo. Y tienes razón. Creo que si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y me viera actuando así con lo más preciado que tengo, creo que me golpearía. Pero desde que admití que te amo, no quiero perder el tiempo. Te quiero, nena.

Asi, ambos ainur se besaron de nuevo.  Su hijo Moriel apareció, interrumpiendo con una tos.

-excúsenme-

Mairon ve a su hijo y lo llama.

-¿Si, Moriel? ¿Qué ocurre?

-llego una criatura desagradable aquí en Barad Dur, dijo que estaba buscando un llamado “precioso”. Puede que se trate de su anillo, mi padre…

-¿eso es cierto? ¡le preguntare en persona!

-mi amor…-

Despues del discurso del vala, Mairon volvió.

-¿sí?-

-Cariño, no tardes mucho tiempo en ese interrogatorio. Quiero matar las ganas con la señorita en ese momento  tuvimos sexo grosero… en los últimos tiempos ha sido más “suave”

-ah… ¿Y lo hablas delante de nuestro hijo?-

-¡Si, el sabe como lo hicimos!-

Los ainur rieron, Moriel no muestra signos de tener vergüenza. Entonces Mairon va a la habitación… no como Mairon sino como Gorthaur, que defendía sus intereses a costa del pueblo de Arda.

_Fin…._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno ahora si el siguiente capítulo es “dark ways of lust” :D la próxima semana posiblemente el jueves-viernes lo tendre listo… hasta entonces los veo la próxima semana con “dagor dagorath”, “la traducción” y con el fic “una aventura algo peculiar”
> 
> 1.- ralentiza, viene del verbo ralentizar sinonimo de disminuir

**Author's Note:**

> bueno eso es todo… este fic tiene dos capítulos, haré lo posible por traducir lo más rápido posible el otro. Nos vemos


End file.
